Segunda Oportunidad
by Lenayuri
Summary: El universo siempre nos brinda diferentes oportunidades, las cuales podemos optar por ignorarlas o tomarlas. A Sherlock Holmes se le presenta una oportunidad única en su vida ¿será capaz de aprovecharla? Johnlock. Semi-AU.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Segunda Oportunidad

Capítulo 1. Despertar

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

**Advertencia: **El contenido puede no ser del agrado de personas con ideales religiosos y/o específicos sobre el cielo, paraíso, nirvana, etc. Yo respeto sus creencias, esto simplemente es para entretener y shippear un poco a estos dos que se mueren de ganas de hacerlo de verdad. **Se pide discreción**.

* * *

**Advertencia 2:** Aquí Sherlock **sí** murió. Más explicaciones dentro. No lloren... les encantará el final OvO

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-¿Dónde estoy?- tu voz suena como un ligero susurro. Lejano... y con cierto eco que te hace fruncir el ceño.  
Te sientes extrañamente ligero y, pese a tu escepticismo, debes reconocer que te encuentras completamente anonadado. Obviamente no reconoces el lugar en el que te encuentras, pero sí lo encuentras sumamente... extravagante. Se parecía a las descripciones que alguna vez escuchaste de personas creyentes. El cielo. Si, claro... como si un lugar tan... irreal como ese existiera... o algo así...  
Avanzas y tratas de recordar qué pasó. Tal vez es el efecto secundario de alguno de tus experimentos... o tal vez te secuestraron y te inyectaron una droga que está causando alucinaciones, obviamente. Sin embargo, al avanzar te encuentras con una... ¿persona? ¿ente? Bien, digamos que _algo_ está frente a ti, con una larga túnica blanca y no distingues bien su rostro.  
-Veo que ya despertaste.- su voz parece cantarina, es suave y a la vez te relaja. Extraño.  
-¿Qué es este lugar?- sientes interés en saber qué tanto tu mente está jugando contigo, quieres comprender qué demonios estás pensando -o tal vez no- al crear ese mundo tan...  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sherlock. Aquí no se dicen ni se piensan blasfemias.  
-Pero qué...- y por primera vez, al menos desde que lo recuerdas, te quedas callado y no replicas. Bien, tu mente es buena.  
-No Sherlock, esto que ves aquí, es el Cielo, el Paraíso, el Edén, la Gloria Eterna, el Nirvana... el que gustes; cualquiera aplica.

-Y se supone que estoy aquí porque...- estabas siendo cínico, lo sabías, y _él_ también, porque aparentemente, soltó un bufido de molestia.  
-Moriste, Sherlock. ¿No lo recuerdas?- y de pronto, como si fuese una película pasando demasiado rápido, las imágenes llegaron a ti. Moriarty, la amenaza, John, la llamada, la despedida... -veo que ya recordaste.  
-P-pero- ¿estabas tartamudeando? Bien, viendo la situación en la que estabas...- pero el plan...  
-El plan falló, Sherlock.  
-Entonces... yo...  
-Así es, moriste. Y esta es la prueba.  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Tu plan era sencillo, Sherlock. Muy bien planeado, he de decir. Sin embargo, con el factor que no contaste fue que Jim tenía un as bajo la manga. Piénsalo, Sherlock.- Y tu cerebro trabajó a mil por hora, pensando y tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido ese día. Y tus ojos se agrandaron con total horror.  
-Él...  
-Si, Sherlock. Él saltó contigo, y obviamente, alguien de sus hombres se encargó de comprobar que ambos estuviesen muertos. Y como ves, el resultado fue el que él quiso.- al terminar de decir aquello, tus ojos comenzaron a mirar todo a tu alrededor... buscando.- No Sherlock, Jim no está aquí. ¿Crees que alguien como él merece estar aquí?  
-¿Y alguien como yo sí?- cruzaste tus brazos y frunciste el ceño. Aquello debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma.  
-Si. Tu mereces estar aquí. Por las personas que salvaste, a las que ayudaste, por lo que has hecho en tu vida... y en la de los demás.  
-Pero fui un maldito con algunos.  
-Pero todo tiene un porqué, Sherlock. Piensa. Un comentario puede ser tomado de dos forma: ofensivamente o para mejorar y demostrarle a esa persona que se equivoca. Y la mayoría, optó por la segunda. Aunque no lo hubieses notado.  
-¡Claro que no lo noté porque no cambiaron en absoluto!  
-Obviamente, no observaste demasiado.- Aquello te dolió... porque de lo que más te enorgulleces, tu _ciencia de la deducción_, estaba siendo pisoteada por ese... ese...- Sherlock... qué te dije sobre blasfemar. Además, soy un ángel, por si no lo habías notado.- Un sonido burlón salió de tu garganta.  
-Pruébame que no estoy soñando, pruébame que esto no es producto de mi mente o de alguna droga.  
-Bien, si tanto insistes.- y sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu espina dorsal por una fracción de segundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento estabas en una especie de _jardín_ y al siguiente frente a una _fuente_, o algo parecido.- Ven, Sherlock. Acércate.- te _pidió_ amablemente, señalando la fuente. Así lo hiciste y lo único que encontraste fue tu reflejo. ¿Ese eras tú? Tenías una especie de... túnica, no como la del _ángel_, pero parecida. Te veías bien. Mejor de lo que ya te veías, sin sonar pretencioso. Y aunque nunca sentiste la curiosidad de saber si eras guapo o no-aunque algunos comentarios no te pasaron por alto- ahora podías notar cierto brillo en todo tu cuerpo... alma... materia. -Si, Sherlock. Ese eres tú. Se podría decir que aquí las facciones propias del alma son libres de las ataduras del cuerpo humano, así que sí, _esa_ es tu alma.  
No mencionaste nada, sólo te observaste... analizándote. Si tan solo John te viera como te ves tú en ese momento. Y como si fuera magia, el agua comenzó a moverse... como si hubiese aire, y el rostro de John apareció frente a ti.  
-¿Pero qué...?- ¿cuántas veces te habías quedado sin habla? ¿Tres, cinco veces? Te sentías un idiota por sucumbir ante tales expresiones. Pero ya que estabas muerto...  
-Este lugar, es uno de los tantos _portales_ que hay hacia la Tierra. Sólo puedes usarlo cuando eres un ángel de alto grado, pero ya que estoy contigo, puedes usarlo momentáneamente. El por qué apareció el doctor Watson y no otra persona, es porque es lo que deseas en este momento. No trates de negarlo.- y no lo negaste ¿para qué? ¿Para qué negar que extrañabas a John? Si estabas muerto, si tu plan había fallado... habías dejado a John solo. Y entonces escuchaste su voz...

_-Estoy aquí porque...-_ la voz de John se quiebra... sabes que él es fuerte pero aún así, escucharlo tan... vulnerable... crea un sentimiento que sólo él es capaz de lograr en ti.

_-Qué pasó John..._-escuchas a una mujer, su terapeuta, preguntarle -insistirle.

_-Sherl..._

_-Necesitas sacarlo_- y quieres estar ahí y callarla ¿qué no ve que John sufre?

_-Mi mejor amigo... Sherlock Holmes... está muerto..._- y luego cambia, y John está con la Sra. Hudson en el cementerio, en _tu_ tumba, frente a _tu_ lápida. Platican sobre ti, recuerdos... y la Sra. Hudson se va y deja a John solo.

_-Tú... me dijiste una vez... que no eras un héroe. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no eras humano, pero déjame decirte esto, tú fuiste el mejor humano... el mejor ser humano que jamás he conocido y __nadie me convencerá nunca de que me contaste una mentira, así que... ahí lo dejo.- _John se acercó a tu lápida y la tocó con su mano derecha, y prosiguió _–Estaba tan solo... y te debo tanto.- _John se aleja, pero se gira y continúa _-Pero, por favor, solo una cosa más, una cosa más, un milagro más, Sherlock, para mí, no estés... muerto. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Simplemente detenlo. Detén esto.- _John suspira y notas que trata de controlarse. Y lo logra. Usa su porte militar, se traga sus lágrimas y da media vuelta. Y tú te quedas ahí, parado frente su imagen, la cual se desvanece poco a poco hasta regresar a tu reflejo. Giras y observas al _ente_ a tu lado, éste te responde sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta.

-No Sherlock, no puedo devolverte a la vida. Tu tiempo terminó, abruptamente, pero aún no es tiempo de que regreses.- ibas a replicar pero él fue más rápido -sin embargo, por todas las buenas acciones, aunque no lo hayas hecho más que para tu propia... _diversión_, me encomendaron que te diera la siguiente _opción_, como tu _premio_ al alma del año, si gustas llamarlo de alguna manera.- frunciste el ceño ante las... palabras del otro -como te dije antes, no podemos regresaste a la vida en este momento. Sería antinatural y desequilibraríamos el universo, aunque pienses que no importa. Así que lo que te proponemos es lo siguiente. Puedes ser el ángel guardián de John Watson por una temporada, después, cuando sea tu tiempo de regresar al mundo terrenal, lo harás, y John también. Tú tendrás tus recuerdos hasta la edad de veinte años, pero escucha atentamente, _no puedes _decirle_ nada _de sus _vidas pasadas _a John, absolutamente nada. Comenzarán de cero. Cuando cumplas veintiuno olvidarás sus vidas pasadas, pero recordarás tu vida presente. De ti depende el curso de su relación. De ti depende si la historia se repite, si no se conocen, si se odian, todo depende de ustedes dos.- de acuerdo, aquello no sonaba tan difícil, sin embargo... -Sherlock, lo que te diré es importante, si cuando cumplas veintiuno no encuentras a John, sus almas no se volverán a encontrar nunca más. No es castigo, pero esta es la _única segunda oportunidad_ que se te dará. Úsala con cuidado.

Después de eso, comenzaste a cuidar a John desde lejos terrenalmente, pero muy cerca espiritualmente. Aprendiste mucho más de lo que ya lo conocías de él. Aprendiste a amar cada parte de John. Comprendiste el dolor de verlo casarse y tener hijos -dos adorables pequeños, iguales a él-. Aprendiste a amar sus rabietas y los juegos. Lloraste con él cuando le detectaron una enfermedad terminal y cuando le dieron la noticia de que no tenía más de tres meses de vida. Y cuando John, sentado en su sofá favorito, dio su último suspiro, lo recibiste con una sonrisa, le tendiste la mano y lo guiaste hacia aquel bello lugar donde podían platicar de muchas cosas sin temor al paso del tiempo.

El tiempo era relativo. Pasaba tan lento o tan rápido como lo deseabas. Pero seguía corriendo. Nunca se detenía. Y cuando el alma de John se adelantó a la tuya para regresar a la Tierra, ambos prometieron volverse a encontrar.

-Prometo encontrarte, John.- le dijiste antes de que su alma desapareciera y renaciera.

-Prometo esperarte, Sherlock.- John sonrió y desapareció.

Un tiempo más tarde, tú desapareciste también.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Disculpen mis escritos fumados y la extraña secuencia de actualizaciones... pero cuando una idea llega a mi cabeza, no deja de joder hasta que la escribo... así que... ¡disfruten! Ahora bien, los demás drabbles sí los terminaré... las traducciones también... ayer lunes no actualicé nada porque en mi casa hubo tormenta y bueno... llegué hecha sopa. Literalmente.

P.D. Esto es lo más largo que he escrito xD

P.D.2. Sí, será final feliz... porque luego me echan bronca de que las/os hago llorar(?) *se aleja frotándose las manos malévolamente* muhahahha

**¿Review?**


End file.
